Elemental: The Pale Hearted Man: chap One
by Anime christhespaz
Summary: Spirit tells what happened to A man with a plae heart of compassion.


Elemental:The Pale Hearted Man: Chap. One

A man walks down a street in a ragged, shreaded, cloak. He is wanted for murder and for what he can do. He is Spirit Taylor.

Oppps a second later says a stranger, as they run into each other.

Stranger: Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there are you all right.

Spirit: Yeah.

Stranger: Well, then hi Im Jarret Pale, you.

Spirit: Im Spirit.

Well hi Spirit, you know you look familiar.

Yeah, thats because Im The Spirit you know who is wanted. (in a plain voice, yet troubled voice)

You know you seem troubled I have a place where that will just wash away, thats if you'd go?

Sure, whatever.

SN: i followed him to this beautiful placeon the edge of the woods, near a cliff.

Jarret: Isn't peaceful out here Spirit, I come out here when l feel troubled.

Spirit: No it just reminds me of the past i don't want to remember.

Jarret: And what was that like.

SN: l started at the begining of that night long ago to when l started running.

Spirit: We were just walking down the street at near night when the ones who hunted the Entity appeared in front of us they were just minions, yet one of them stood strongest from the rest. we fought it out for what seemed like over a half an hour. We were losing, I had no choice even as my demon form, I had to (starting to cry), I used my strongest attack and it took over me, (now fully crying on his knees) l only saw the images of my team mates fighting for their lifes and then me killing them. They didn't stand a chance against me. THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME LOSING CONTROL OF MY OWN POWER! The Entity warned me but i didn't listen to him and this is the price! I've tried to kill my self over the guilt, but i can't kill myself because Im immortal, only to age and disease, but not by injury of others,but when I start fighting, I can't just let them lose because my instincts kick in. Ths power is a fucking curse to me! (starting to slow crying), Im sorry l'll go now, sorry for wasting your time. ANd also I know your one of THEM.

SN: A black shuriken flew by my head.

Jarret: We are called Tamians.

Spirit: You aren't fully one of them are you because if you were you would've attacked on sight or until out of sight.

Jarret: yes I'm half human.

Spirit: You wanted to here my story, even halves would attack on sight even savager than fulls. You have a heart, a sad, pale heart. You feel sad for me don't you. You are a strong one, i can sense it. You care becuase you've lost your human mother.

Jarret: Shut up, you know nothing(with his head down). We have even your government infiltrated. I will kill you, thats my mission.

Spirit: You won't win, even if you try.

Battle Narration(BN): Spirit disappeared and then struck, lightly , Jarret on the back of the head. Jarret didn't see it coming, Spirit moved that fast. Jarret recovered, and made four copies of himself, all of them disappeared and surronded Spirit. Spirit just jumped, as the Jarrets followed he chuckled, them came at him, Spirit had his hands in his pockets, as they came he kicked them away, hitting the real one before landing. Spirit made himself a sword of metal and lightning. That moment Jarret appeared in front of him and swung his sword at him, Spirit blocked.

Spirit: ( in a deadlock), You won't win this battle but if you let you heart develope the compassion it has deep inside, then you might win the war, it's your choice.

BN: They both pushed apart and stood still.

Jarret: I have no compassion, Im a Tamian, we dont have that, meaning im supperior to you , you fuck!

Spirit: Your human half does, meaning you have compassion.(not have brocken a sweat).

Jarret: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

BN: Jarret formed nine more copies, they all charged, Spirit opened one hand and he spoke "Tatsoku". A huge electric blast going their way, the copies tried to run, they died, but the real one blocked. He lay on the ground he couldn't move his legs much, he wasn't paralyzed just hurt. Spirit walked up to him.

Spirit: You know of my story and what my power is like and you can't defeat me.

Jarret: Kill me... Please kill me or they will.

Spirit: No they won't kill you, they made you for this one reason to defeat me, the dark elementals haven't tooken their side yet. so they bread you, knowing you would grow to new strength heights and kill me. If you want me dead you must awaken the compassion fully.

SN: he fell over in a faint and I walked away taking one last look at the peaceful view.

Other Place Narratiom(OPN): A man walks down a dark hallway, he opens a door walks in and stops in the center of the room.

Man: Sir, the test subjects compassion is awakened and stood up against one of Spirits blasts. He's ready for the training. Spirit knows that the test subject will kill him one day and he knows he is right.

Man In raised chair: Good, now retreive him and start his training he'll need it, because once Spirit is dead he'll need to kill The Dark Elementals if they haven't joined us yet. now go minion.

Next Chapter Two


End file.
